1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging and, particularly, to a lens module having gas pressure control in order to adjust a position of a lens, and a camera module having the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of optical imaging technology, camera modules are now widely used in a variety of electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
In a typical camera module, an actuator is employed to drive a lens (or a lens assembly) to move relative to either an image sensor or another lens (or another lens assembly), in order to achieve auto-focusing or zooming. The actuator commonly includes a stepper motor and drive circuitry. The drive circuitry, regulated by a control unit, can drive the stepper motor to perform rotational movement. In order to adjust the position of the lens, a gear assembly is employed to transform the rotational movement of the stepper motor into linear movement. However, it is difficult to produce the camera module with the stepper motor and the gear assembly; and the stepper motor and the gear assembly may make the camera module large and heavy.
Therefore, a lens module and a camera module which can overcome the above mentioned problems are desired.